La noche es nuestra
by Rinoa Shinomori
Summary: Recopilatorio de one-shots AM, Pequeñas historias que pueden pasar en la oscuridad de la noche. TWO up! Una noche en el infierno de una muñeca rota.
1. Chapter 1

**La Noche es Nuestra**

-

_Hola a todos!_

_Aquí estoy con un nuevo proyecto, nunca se me acaban las ideas jejeje_

_En realidad lo tenia aparcado en mi PC hacia tiempo y hasta ahora no me decidi a subirlo._

_Decirles que se tratara de una colección de One-shot de AM, todos ambientados en la oscura noche, mi parte favorita del día y causante de mi inspiración en muchas ocasiones. Quiero aclarar que nada tendrán que ver entre si, simplemente serán pequeñas historias sacadas de mi mente._

_Les dejo con el primero de todos._

**ONE**

Los chupitos de tequila volaban por la barra sin control.

Era una noche de clara celebración, para Ellas, todas lo eran.

Como todos los viernes noche se habían reunido en el Local que llevaban frecuentando desde hacia ya varias años. Sin faltar un solo viernes, a menos que la causa fuera por fuerza mayor.

Y allí estaban, eran casi las 4 de la madrugada y la mayor parte de Ella empezaba a caminar y hablar con torpeza. Nunca acababan las risas, las bromas, el baile, la música... Aquel ambiente las envolvía completamente y no querían que llegara el amanecer.

-Misao, pídeme otra copa!.- Grito Megumi desde el centro de la pista, mientras bailaba con un guapo moreno bastante alto.

Misao, Kaoru y Kamatari la miraron entre risas, y con algo de sana envidia.

Megumi era la que siempre acababa la noche entre los brazos de algún guaperas, era gran parte de su personalidad. Por el día era la fría, calculadora y ácida medico en practicas en el Hospital General de Tokyo, sin tiempo para amores, solo para convertirse en la mejor en su especialidad.

La noche del viernes se transformaba en la que ahora se restregaba provocativamente en brazos del joven moreno, que aun no se creía del todo lo que pasaba.

Misao pidió una copa de wisky para su alocada amiga, con una gran sonrisa. Miro a su alrededor sintiéndose completamente en paz, las noches de los viernes eran su mejor terapia a una dura semana. Y mas pasarla con sus amigas de la infancia.

Kaoru hablaba animadamente con el barman del local, del que hacia años eran buenas amigas. Ella era su mejor amiga, y aun recién casada con el amor de su vida, por el que había suspirados años enteros, no dejaba de acudir a su cita de los viernes con ellas.

Y Kamatari, la típica amiga loca que siempre hay en todos los grupos.

Habían pasado tantas cosas juntas. Entre ellas el descubrir que su "amigo" Kamatari en realidad se sentía mucho mas mujer que Ellas mismas, y juntas ayudarla en su larga e interminable lucha. Ahora, tras años de esfuerzos, hormonas y operaciones por fin era la mujer que debió haber nacido.

Y allí estaba, a la caza de una nueva conquista y relajada por sus primeras vacaciones en el bufete en el que había encontrado trabajo tras acabar la carrera.

Y que decir de Ella?

Con sus 27 años también se encontraba en un buen momento de su vida.

Acabante de salir de una nueva desilusión amorosa, intentaba ponerle optimismo a la vida y concentrarse en el Restaurante del que es encargada. Intento no volver a caer en ese lapsus de desesperanza en el que se sumía cada vez que le partían el corazón.

Algo ya demasiado normal en su vida. Desde luego nunca había sido afortunada en el amor.

Ahora solo buscaba una noche para desahogarse, pero de momento no había encontrado ninguna oportunidad y se dedicaba a emborracharse lo antes posible.

-Gracias cielo.- Dijo Megumi, cogiendo la copa que le había pedido.- Creo que me espera una loca noche de sexo.

-La verdad que el chico parece tener aptitudes.- Rió Kamatari, echándole un buen repaso.

El joven moreno empezó a sentirse nervioso al tener la mirada de las cuatro féminas sobre el.

-Lo vas a asustar Kam!.- Megumi le dio un golpe mientras soltaba una carcajada.- Me voy chicas, espero que no se molesten!

-No por favor!.- Contesto Kao, despidiéndose.- No te cortes por nosotras!

Megumi desapareció por la puerta del Local de la mano del apuesto moreno, despidiéndose con el brazo en el que sujetaba la copa. Una noche mas.

Justo en ese momento entro por la puerta un grupo de hombres bien vestidos entre risas. A Kamatari se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Misao!.- La aviso, jalándola del brazo.- Mira, entre tanto hombre habrá alguno para las dos no te parece?

-Que acabaran dejándome sola por un hombre ustedes también?.- Bromeo Kaoru, mientras se tomaba otro chupito.

Kamatari se volvió hacia su amiga con falsa molestia.- No tengo culpa de que tu ya tengas a tu hombre nena.

Misao mientras ya se había resignado a pasar otra noche bebiendo hasta la saciedad para acabar prácticamente en coma encima de su cama hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Ni siquiera se molesto en mirar donde le decía Kam.

Había empezado a recordar la gran decepción que acabo siendo su historia con Enishi y de repente no tenia sino ganas de largarse a su piso a beber a solas.

Pero lo que mas le dolía no era Enishi... en realidad el no tenia mucha importancia. Lo importante era El, mas Soujiro, mas Shiro, mas... todas sus desilusiones, por separado para Ella ya eran indiferentes, pero haciendo balance de su vida amorosa desde que con 15 años aquel imbecil de ojos azules y rostro angelical le había robado el corazón y luego se lo había destrozado.

Parecía que después de El se había desencadenado una maldición sobre Ella.

De repente sintió ganas de llorar.

-Mira quien es.- Sonrió Kao a su lado.- Si es Aoshi, te acuerdas de El?

Estupendo, pensó Misao.

Para rematar la horrible noche en la que se había convertido ese viernes, ahora tenia que aparecer el hermano menor de aquel idiota que la había gafado, de su primer amor. Aoshi Shinomori, el hermano pequeño de Ryo Shinomori.

Se giro lentamente para encontrarse con un hombre alto, corpulento, de ojos azules hielo y pelo tan negro como esa misma noche. En realidad Aoshi y Ryo no se parecían en nada, aunque físicamente fueran parecidos.

Nunca le había puesto interés a Aoshi, siempre callado, responsable, serio... todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor.

Los ojos de hielo se posaron sobre Ella, tras terminar de saludar a Kaoru y Kamatari.

-Hola... Misao? Cuanto tiempo.- Se dieron dos besos en las mejillas.

-Si, la verdad muchísimo.- Ella sonrió forzosamente.- Hacia años que no te veíamos por Tokyo.

-No, fui a estudiar a New York y luego me quede trabajando allá.- Empezó a conversar El, se notaba que también llevaba algunas copas.- Hasta ahora no he podido volver a Japón, conseguí un buen puesto en la bolsa.

-Es verdad!.- Kaoru interrumpió, haciendo memoria.- Recuerdo que me encontré a tu hermano hace unos meses y me contó algo de eso, como esta Ryo?

Misao rodó los ojos molesta y le dio un trago a su copa.

-Bien, bien, sigue trabajando en la empresa familiar y bueno... ya saben como es El.- Sonrió Aoshi, luego se sentó en una butaca al lado de Misao.- Voy a pedir algo.

-Oye Aoshi como es que no nos presentas a tus amigas?.- Uno de los hombres que le acompañaba analizo a cada una de las jóvenes sin pudor.

Kaoru levanto la mano enseñando su anillo.- Lo siento, casada.

-Yo estoy soltera y sin compromiso.- Sonrió Kam pícara.- Porque no me acompañas a la pista?

El aludido solo pudo sonreír, contento por su buena suerte esa noche.

Kaoru se levanto de la butaca, mientras el resto de los amigos de Aoshi se acercaban también a pedir sus bebidas entre risas.

La Sra. Himura se acerco a Misao, para decirle algo al oído, entre la música y las risas casi no se podía oír nada.

-Misao, voy a llamar a Ken.- Anuncio, para irse al exterior móvil en mano.

-Ok.- Susurro Ella con desganada, viendo como se quedaba sola.

Se fijo en que Kam no había perdido el tiempo y ya se restregaba contra el amigo de Aoshi, desde luego ese no sabia donde se había metido con Kamatari.

Suspiro con pesar y le dio el ultimo trago a su copa.

-Quieres otra? Te invito.- Sonrió Aoshi, ya se había olvidado que seguía a su lado.

Misao pensó que no perdía nada, además casi no le quedaba dinero.- De acuerdo, un ron.

Aoshi la miro interesante.- Te gusta lo fuerte eh.- Luego pidió dos rones al barman.

Al servírselos brindaron y no pudieron evitar mirarse directamente.

-Y que has hecho tu estos años?

-Bueno, como ya sabes mi familia tiene un restaurante, de eso me encargo.- Misao revolvió un poco su copa con la pajita.- Estudie marketing y luego empecé ahí, nos va bien, hemos abierto otro restaurante hace poco.

-Me pasare algún día, añoro la comida de tu madre.- Intento ser cortes, notaba la tensión de Misao para con El, desde luego sabia que su hermano no la había tratado precisamente bien.

Ella sonrió de nuevo a la fuerza.- Claro, pásate un día.

El lo noto.

-Se que mi hermano se paso contigo.

-Eso quedo en el pasado.- Interrumpió Ella, poniéndose tensa.- Éramos un crios, esas cosan pasan.

-Si, lo se.- El intento arreglarlo.- Pero no quiero que te pongas tensa conmigo, yo no soy como Ryo.

Misao se avergonzó.

Tan amargada parecía?, la verdad es que Aoshi siempre había sido mucho mas honesto que Ryo, nunca le había caído mal, es mas aunque no hablaran mucho habían tenido buena relación. Aunque nunca se habían fijado el uno en el otro.

Intento calmarse, Kam tenia razón. No podía dejar que su mala suerte con los hombres la volviera una amargada.

Sonrió.

-perdona, no he tenido una buena semana.- El ambiente se relajo algo mas.- Claro que se que no eres como Ryo.

Aoshi sonrió abiertamente.- Entonces que te parece si te invito a un tequila?

-Oh dios! Ya ando demasiado borracha.- Rió Misao, notando que el alcohol ya empezaba a hacer efecto.

-Por uno mas no pasara nada.- Shinomori también rió y pidió una ronda de tequilas para Ellos y sus amigos.

La noche se volvió mas amena y el amanecer se acercaba.

El grupo se había desplazado hacia la pista y la tensión que a lo mejor hubo en un principio se había olvidado.

Los amigos de Aoshi prácticamente se caían al suelo entre risas, Kamatari se encontraba en una esquina algo mas oculta, prácticamente comiéndose al pobre que había caído en sus redes, aunque el mas que quejarse parecía deseoso de hacerlo allí mismo.

Kaoru se había ido hacia algunos minutos, viendo que pronto cerrarían el Local y pronto seria de día. Sabia que sus amigas se quedaban en buenas manos y Ella deseaba llegar a casa y tirarse en la cama con su marido.

Mientras Misao ya había bebido lo suficiente para olvidarse de todo lo que le carcomía la mente y era incapaz de parar de bailar, aunque ya empezaban a dolerle demasiado los pies. Había bailado con casi todos los amigos de Aoshi y Ellos dos bromeaban seguidamente de las locuras que estos cometían.

No sabia si era por el efecto del alcohol pero Aoshi hacia algunas horas había empezado a parecerle muy atractivo... en principio denegó la idea, era demasiado parecido a su hermano. Pero luego noto interés en El.

Se pegaba mucho a Ella para hablarle y poco a poco había conseguido que ninguno de sus amigos se acercara a bailar con Ella. Solo El.

El flirteo era evidente.

Algo abrumada por las ganas que tenia de besarlo y por su dolor de pie, decidió que mejor se sentaba en la esquina de una de las tarimas de baile y esperaba que su mundo dejara de moverse para pensar con mas claridad. Era una locura... o No?

Que mejor desquite por aquel que le causo tanto dolor en el pasado que acostándose con su hermano en una noche loca?

Seria una bonita manera de sentirse mejor consigo misma, y de paso calmar las ansias sexuales que había recopilado desde que Enishi la dejo.

Sin compromisos.

Aoshi se sentó junto a Ella en el momento que la música se apago.

Entonces Misao se dio cuenta de que seguía allí y vio como los amigos de Aoshi eran acompañados a la salida por uno de los camareros, aun entre risas. Para ellos seguro que la fiesta no acababa aun.

-A donde van esos locos?.- Pregunto Misao entre risas.

-A un after, cualquiera los para ahora.- El se llevo una mano y se echo el pelo hacia atrás, hacia mucho calor allí dentro.

Misao le miro curiosa y susurro.- Tu no vas con ellos?

-Y con quien te quedarías tu?.- Le señalo hacia la esquina de donde salía Kam y su amigo.

Ella se despidió guiñándole el ojo, de la mano del hombre que desde luego su excitación le delataba.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-Se va a llevar una buena sorpresa cuando llegue a casa de Kam.- Sonrió Misao.- Nadie le ha dicho que es transexual, verdad?

-No podía ni acercarme!, no han hecho mas que comerse la boca mutuamente.- Rió Aoshi, levantándose.- Aunque con las ganas que tiene creo que ni se dará cuenta.

Misao se quito los tacones e hizo un puchero.

-Me duelen los pies.

El le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la tarima, ya habían encendido las luces del Local.

Cogió impulso con ayuda de Aoshi y se levanto, mientras el dolor de sus pies se aliviaba por el frió del suelo de mármol. Justo al levantarse su rostro quedo a centímetros del de El.

Ni lo vio venir, estaba demasiado ida.

Pero desde luego no lo rechazo.

Aoshi presa ya de la desesperación de horas por poder besarla no había desaprovechado la oportunidad y en esos momentos la besaba mas que apasionadamente.

Tanto que Misao sintió escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza, mientras Shinomori despertaba un deseo que hacia algún tiempo no sentía en carne propia. Solo con un beso.

Aun consternada por la sorpresa solo pudo dejar escapar un débil gemido cuando la agarro de la nuca para profundizar aun mas si se podía el beso.

En un suspiro fuerte Aoshi se alejo de Ella, sabiendo que pronto los echarían.

La cogió en brazos para evitar que se clavara algunos cristales que habían en el suelo de una copa que se le había caído a alguien, Misao aun estaba algo desconcertada pero desde luego había tomado la decisión de que pasara lo que pasara, esa mañana se acostaría con Aoshi Shinomori.

Salieron del Local en silencio, no había nada que decir.

Y caminaron durante un largo rato por las calles aun oscuras de Tokyo, en una dirección que ambos conocían perfectamente, no había que preguntar.

Llegaron a un gran parque, lo suficientemente grande como para ellos perderse entre las plantas, echarse en el césped en una zona oscura y hacer el amor sin que nadie les interrumpiera.

Como lo habían hecho ambos con otras personas en su adolescencia.

Ya siendo adultos, en silencio habían sentido ambos el deseo de hacerlo así, ir a alguno de sus apartamentos ya era demasiado personal.

El parque era ideal.

No se soltaron la mano en ningún momento.

Aoshi Shinomori la condujo hacia una zona algo apartada, el césped estaba húmedo por la serenada de la noche. Un contraste fresco al calor que ambos sentían en ese momento.

Fue Aoshi quien se sentó primero en el césped, apoyando la espalda en un árbol y haciendo que Misao se sentara encima suyo, dándole la cara.

Ella nota lo excitado que estaba al sentarse y solo intensifico su propio deseo. Se sentía como una adolescente inmadura, capas de acostarse con alguien a quien a penas conocía en un lugar publico, le daba igual la protección, le daba igual si les veían, si era Aoshi Shinomori... No quería pensar.

Esa historia la había vivido en tantas ocasiones que ya sabia lo que le esperaba.

Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente durante largos minutos, acariciándose mutuamente por encima o debajo de la ropa, pero Aoshi nunca terminaba de lanzarse.

Misao, empezando a pasársele algo el efecto del alcohol, pensaba consternada porque aun no lo habían hecho con lo excitado que estaba El.

Otro se habría saltado los preliminares y ya habrían acabado. En cambio el ni siquiera había tocado ninguna de sus partes mas intimas.

Relajada y desconcertada se dejo llevar, el beso se había vuelto mas intimo, mas lento... mas dulce? No podía pasar, verdad?

Se suponía que era un rollo de una noche.

Sus esquemas murieron en ese momento, mas en el momento en que Aoshi rompió el beso, le cogió la cara entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso en cada ojo.

El corazón de Misao dio un vuelco.

Abrió los ojos entre desorientada y extrañada, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y le aterraba... nunca había vivido nada parecido.

Pero además de aterrarle... le gustaba. Se encontré con los ojos hielo mirándola directamente, serio... en apariencia.

Sabia que aquella mañana no pasaría nada. Pero lejos de disgustarle, le agrado.

Sintió como se iba un peso que tenia en el alma.

Acaso existían buenos hombres y Ella había encontrado uno?

Era demasiado temprano para saber que pasaría, pero aun si no pasaba nada mas que eso también estaría agradecida.

Existían buenos hombres y Ella podía encontrarlos.

-Gracias.- Susurro Ella, con una tierna sonrisa.

Aoshi sonrió y levanto una ceja.- Porque?

-Por no ser como los demás.

La oscuridad de la noche daba paso a la claridad del día.

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Espero que les haya gustado el primer One-shot._

_Ya saben, Criticas, halagos y opiniones en general ... DEJEN REW PLEASE_!

**Rinoa Shinomori.**


	2. Two

** TWO**

Miro la mesa a su frente, tan desordenada que prácticamente no se veía nada concreto. Tampoco su estado en ese momento le permitía enfocar la vista, prestar atención a una sola cosa.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro, en total estado de éxtasis.

Que podría haber mas placentero que la despreocupación? La total calma... aunque fuera momentánea. Que otra cosa se podía ver dentro de la oscuridad de sus propios pensamientos?

Abrió los ojos cuando sus sentidos volvieron a trabajar con normalidad y escucho la fuerte música de fondo, una canción muy de moda por esa época, de una cantante llamada Tomoe, y además las voces de gente bromeando, gritando, riendo..., empezaba a recordar donde estaba. Miro a su lado y se encontró con un joven de cabellos castaños alborotado, que reía a carcajada limpia con otra persona, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

El joven la miro, intensificando su sonrisa.

-Te hemos perdido por unos minutos veo.- Rió, para pasarle una copa medio llena, donde hasta el hielo se había derretido.- Es bueno, verdad?

Se incorporo un poco en el sofá y tomo la copa, dando un trago.- Si, muy bueno, de donde lo has sacado Sanosuke?

-Nuevos contactos.

-Tu y tus contactos...- Susurro Ella, bebiéndose de un trago lo que quedaba de la copa.- Tengo que ir al baño.

Se levanto rápidamente, demasiado rápido pensó luego.

Intento pasar entre la gente para salir de aquella sala, algunos intentaban pararla para hablar, pero solo quería llegar al baño y refrescarse un poco, si no... no creía que podría aguantar lo que quedaba de noche. Habían empezado demasiado pronto la fiesta.

Llego al pasillo, de donde se podía ver la cocina. Dentro estaba una de sus amigas manteniendo una charla bastante pegadita con un tipo de buen ver. Intento pasar de largo sin que la vieran, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Misao.- La llamo la joven de cabellos azabache y ojos miel.- A donde vas?

La susodicha suspiro, dándose la vuelta.- Al baño.- Los dos jóvenes la miraban intensamente.- Es que quieren venir conmigo?

El muchacho levanto una ceja, no del todo disgustado con la idea, a lo que se gano una mirada asesina de la chica que le acompañaba.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños.- Le dijo al chico Megumi.

Misao se volteo para seguir su camino, pero una vez mas fue interrumpida por la joven Takani.

-Shiro lleva encerrado en el baño una eternidad, a ver si consigues que salga.

Al llegar a la puerta del baño toco dos veces con suavidad, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

Empezaba a desesperarse, y no tenia ganas de ir a buscar el otro baño ya que había oído que allí había una pareja bastante acaramelada. Es que todos se habían puesto en celo esa noche?, Shiro se abría llevado a alguna chica con el.

Resoplo con desgana. Necesitaba un poco mas de lo que le había dado Sanosuke, pero antes tenia que despejarse.

Volvió a tocar.

-Oye Shiro!, Quieres dejar de tocarte o lo que coño estés haciendo ahí dentro?.- Grito, ya exasperada, ni siquiera tenia intenciones de contestarle.

Sanosuke se asomo por el pasillo, caminando pegado a la pared, hasta colocarse a su lado mientras fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo.

-Porque no le dejas intimidad?.- Bromeo Sano, susurrando a su oído.

-Intimidad?.- Misao le miro levantando una ceja.- Creo que mas bien ha invadido el baño.

Sanosuke la hizo a un lado y toco algo mas fuerte en la puerta.

-Shiro!.- Al no obtener respuesta frunció el ceño.- No hace gracia, hay gente que quiere pasar al baño.

-Te lo dije, no contesta.

-Pero que coño le pasa?.- Pregunto mas para si mismo, para volver a tocar, mas fuerte aun.- Oye te has quedado dormido en el retrete?

Misao rió.- No seria la primera vez...

Megumi apareció del brazo del joven, asomándose ambos desde la cocina curiosos por los gritos de Sanosuke.

Al ver que seguían allí parados, Takani empezó a acercarse.

-Sigue ahí dentro?

Sanosuke se apoyo en la pared y le paso el cigarrillo a Misao.- Y parece que no piensa salir.

-Chicos...- La mirada de Megumi parecía preocupada.- Lleva ahí mas de una hora..., y entro solo, ya saben a que.

Misao miro a Sanosuke significativamente.

No podía estar pasando. El joven moreno resoplo con cansancio y se aparto de la puerta, mirándola con seriedad. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, estaban metidos en un buen lío.

-Mas le vale que se haya quedado dormido.

Y tras decir esto cogió carrerilla y le dio una patada a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y asustando a la chicas que empezaban a notar como su pulso temblaba de miedo, ante la sola idea que revoloteaba sus mentes.

La puerta de madera se abrió haciendo un gran ruido, rompiéndose con el impacto, y Sanosuke no dudo dos segundos en entrar en el pequeño baño, en el que a simple vista no había nadie.

Solo a simple vista.

En el suelo, al lado del retrete, había un joven de mas o menos su edad, de pelo castaño. Sentado con la cabeza gacha y sin hacer un solo movimiento, un solo ruido. En su brazo una cinta haciendo de torniquete, en su mano una jeringuilla manchada de sangre...

Misao entro estrepitosamente tras Sagara, encontrándose con la misma escena.

Shiro no era el primero, ni el primero de sus conocidos que había muerto de sobredosis, ni la primera persona muerta que había visto en su corta vida de 20 años, pero aun así... no tubo valor para seguir mirándole.

Ahogo un grito con la palma de su mano y se dio la vuelta, justo cuando entraba Megumi, curiosa por no oír ningún comentario.

-Que... pasa?.- El volumen de su voz bajo al ver el cuerpo en el suelo.

-Dios mío...- Susurro Misao, intentando asimilarlo... aun no estaba completamente despierta.- Esta muerto?

Megumi se acerco rápidamente al cuerpo del joven y le tomo de la muñeca, al principio con temor. De los tres, Megumi siempre había sido la mas centrada, en momentos de riesgos siempre mantenía la cabeza fría, y en esos momento era lo que mas necesitaban.

-No tiene pulso...

Misao trago saliva costosamente, sentía las lagrimas arder en sus ojos.

-Maldito imbecil!.- Grito Sanosuke, rompiendo la calma del lugar, mientras le daba una patada a la pared.- Porque demonios no se hincho de mierda en su casa?!

-Calma Sanosuke.- Susurro Megumi, llevándose las manos a la frente intentando pensar.

-Que me calme?!.- El moreno la miro con ojos desorbitados.- Tu sabes en el lío en el que nos ha metido?!, Nos harán preguntas!, Los tendremos encima!

-Sanosuke.- Misao pareció reaccionar, este la miro esperando algo.- Ya basta, te oirán gritar, te recuerdo que el apartamento esta lleno de gente.

Megumi Takani se levanto rápidamente y cerro la puerta del baño lo mas que le permitía, ya que Sagara la había dejado destrozada. Luego miro a sus dos amigos.

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí.

Sanosuke aplaudió.- Bien, Einstein!, No acabas de oír a Misao?..., El apartamento esta lleno de gente!

-Eso ya lo se idiota, pero no pueden encontrarlo aquí, tenemos que llevarlo a su casa.- Meg le miro rabiando, Sanosuke se ponía insoportable en los momentos menos oportunos.- Pero como?, Alguna idea?

-Alguien tendrá que sacar a todo el mundo de aquí.- Murmuro Misao, intentando pensar lo mas que podía, estaba completamente bloqueada.- Sanosuke se te tiene que ocurrir algo!

-De acuerdo!.- Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y cerro los ojos por unos segundos.- Sacare a todo el mundo de aquí, y luego nos ocuparemos ..., no dejen que nadie lo vea aquí.

Sin decir nada mas salió del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Megumi y Misao se miraron en silencio. Ella se acerco al cuerpo y quitándose la chaqueta lo cubrió suavemente, como si se fuera a romper, y luego ambas lo intentaron ignorar mientras Sanosuke se deshacía del tumulto de gente que llenaba su piso. Les quedaba una larga noche por delante.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En el coche se podía palpar la tensión.

Habían conseguido que nadie les viera llevando el cuerpo del joven a su apartamento. No podían dejarlo en el de Sanosuke o la policía les investigaría a todos. No dejaron una sola evidencia que los relacionara con el muerto, ya que lo primero que harán será buscar al que le suministro la heroína.

Sanosuke manejaba el coche con tranquilidad, fumando un cigarro y muy pensativo. Intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Para El tampoco era la primera vez que se tenia que enfrentar a una situación de esas características. Los negocios son los negocios.

-Sano.- Le llamo Megumi desde el asiento trasero.- Déjame en casa de Enishi Yukishiro.

Sanosuke la miro por el retrovisor, extrañado.- Que vas a hacer en casa de ese tipo?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- La joven sonrió maliciosamente.- Da una fiesta esta noche, necesito desconectar.

Todos lo necesitaban. Necesitaban olvidar lo que había pasado esa noche.

-No hay mas fiestas en Tokyo que tienes que ir a la casa de ese gilipollas.- Resoplo dando un volantazo hacia la izquierda.- Pensé que tenias mejor gusto.

Takani soltó una carcajada.- Enishi Yukishiro sabe organizar buenas fiestas, y eso no me lo puedes negar.

-Como quieras!

Misao miraba por la ventanilla, distraída.

Al igual que Megumi necesitaba urgentemente una manera de olvidarse de aquella noche, de olvidarse de su vida. Eran experiencias como esa la que la estaban volviendo loca. No dormía temerosa de enfrentarse a sus propias pesadillas. Tenia que mantenerse despierta, entretenida.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sagara paro el coche frente a un lujoso edificio del centro, donde Megumi se bajo, poniéndose el largo abrigo para las frías noches de Octubre. Antes de despedirse se acerco a la ventanilla de Misao y se apoyo en el coche, mirando a su amiga.

-No vienes?.- Le pregunto, ignorando las miradas asesinas de Sano.- Te lo pasaras bien y lo necesitas.

Misao la miro vagamente, no tenia ganas de estar con gente.- Me quedo con Sano, pásalo bien.

La morena se encogió de hombro, indiferente, y camino hacia la entrada del edificio, donde un portero le abrió la puerta, a pesar de lo entrada que estaba la noche.

Sanosuke arranco de inmediato, notablemente molesto. Odiaba a Enishi Yukishiro y todo lo que tuviera que ver con El.

-Algún día tendrás que admitir que te gusta.- Sonrió Misao, después de algunos minutos en silencio.

-Es una zorra.- Escupió Sanosuke, parándose en una gasolinera.- Que vera en Enishi Yukishiro?

-Es guapo, tiene dinero, estilo, buen genero...- Medito en un susurro, luego volteo a ver a su amigo.- Y paga muy bien.

-No es eso lo que me molesta.- Refiriéndose a lo ultimo nombrado por Misao, mientras observaba como un joven llenaba el tanque del coche con gasolina.- Me da igual con quien se acueste por dinero.

-Entonces...?

-Es El quien me molesta.- No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido.- Le odio, a El y a su grupo, putos niños ricos ..., no han trabajado en su vida y por tener dinero se piensan que pueden meterse en el negocio, que sabrán ellos de nada?

Misao soltó una carcajada amarga y sincera.- Cuidado con lo que hablas Sano, o es que también me odias a mi?

Sanosuke la miro con ternura, al contrario que momento anteriores.

Ella ya no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, y ni siquiera sabia porque. Solo sentía la necesidad de reír por no llorar.

El joven moreno le acaricio la mejilla lentamente, hasta que Ella dejo de reír, aunque la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

-No podría odiarte, tu no eres como ellos.- Fue sincero, luego pago la gasolina al muchacho y arranco.- Tienes dinero si, pero eres de los nuestros.

Misao suspiro tranquila, volviendo a mirar por la ventanilla.

Noto una mano en su muslo, acariciándolo con confianza. No movió su mirada ni un centímetro.

-Que te apetece hacer?.- Susurro El, con un tono mas grave, sin quitar la mano del muslo de la chica.

-Eso no.- Rió Ella, mirando las luces de las farolas.

Sano soltó una carcajada.- No te apetece hacerlo o no te apetece conmigo?

-Quiero un poco de fiesta, pero... relax.- Susurro, casi hipnotizada por las luces parpadeantes.- Me entiendes?

-Perfectamente.

Quito la mano de la pierna de Misao para cambiar de marchas, pisando el acelerador todo lo que su pie le permitía.

Entraron en un barrio conocido, muy cerca de la casa de Sanosuke, pero dentro de los limites de los suburbios. Zona peligrosa para quien no la conoce.

Solo había un sitio al que Sanosuke iría a esas horas de la madrugada en busca de un poco de fiesta en buena compañía. Se acercaron a unos edificios que antiguamente habían sido fabricas y esperaron a que la puerta de uno de los garajes se abriera para entrar, no era nada recomendable dejar el coche en plena calle.

Al salir del coche Misao se encontró con dos tipos custodiando la puerta principal mientras bebían cerveza y fumaban hierba, charlando amenamente sobre football. Sanosuke paso primero, saludando a los guardias con naturalidad.

-Buenas noches chicos, hay algo esta noche?.- Pregunto, pidiéndole una calada a uno de ellos.

-Nada interesante, pero esta animado.- Respondió uno de ellos.- Todos están adentro, pasen.

-Gracias!

Misao no dijo nada en todo el camino, mientras Sagara saludaba a todo el que se le cruzaba.

Atravesaron algunos pasillos para luego subir un par de tramos de escalera, cuanto mas subían mas gente se veía. Hasta que llegaron a la tercera planta, un gran salón malamente decorado pero muy cómodo, los que se encontraban en El permanecían sentados en sofás, hablando tranquilamente mientras consumían todo tipo de sustancias.

El aire que se respiraba allí dentro podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Una joven de ojos azules y pelo azabache se acerco a ellos con una botella de sake en la mano, mirándola a Ella de reojo y luego saludando efusivamente a Sanosuke.

-Hola Sano!.- Sonrió la hermosa joven.- Hacia tiempo que no venias por aquí.

-Negocios nena.- Sanosuke le dio un provocativo beso en la comisura de los labios.- Me echaste de menos?

-Menos de lo que te crees.- Ella bromeo, luego miro a Misao.- Hola ... Misao?

La joven de ojos verdes se acerco.- Si, Misao... como estas Kaoru?

-Espléndida.- Rió Sagara.- Donde esta tu hermano?

Kaoru señalo hacia una de las puertas, custodiada también por un hombre.- Allí, hablando con Kenshin, no creo que les importe que les interrumpas, vete con ellos.

No tubo que decir nada mas.

Sanosuke desapareció tras la puerta sin siquiera avisar a Misao, que se quedo junto con aquella joven que la miraba sin escrúpulos. Nunca había sido del agrado de Kaoru Kamiya, desde que la conoció siempre la había mirado y tratado con prejuicios, típicos de alguien muy desconfiado.

Y por algún extraño motivo le sonrió.

-Oye Misao, porque no vamos a aquella parte de la sala?.- Pregunto la ojiazul, señalando hacia una esquina vacía del salón.- Te invito a un trago, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-De acuerdo.- No era buena idea despreciar a Kaoru, mucho menos en su territorio, aunque no le apeteciera estar con Ella en ese, ni en ningún momento.

Odiaba que la gente la tratara como una niña mimada o como una ignorante solo porque no había nacido en un barrio pobre, porque tenia la desgracia de ser mantenida por un padre rico que nunca la había querido, y al que no veía desde hacia 8 años. Los únicos que la conocían de verdad eran Sanosuke y Megumi.

Ambas se sentaron en unos sillones, mientras Kaoru sacaba unas cervezas de la mini nevera que había a su lado. Misao la acepto con una sonrisa forzada.

-Y dime... que has estado haciendo?.- Pregunto desinteresadamente Kaoru.

-Nada interesante.- Misao le dio un largo trago a Sanosuke.

-No tenían una fiesta esta noche?, recuerdo que Sano me invito.

Misao la miro, con serenidad.- Hubieron algunos problemas... y tuvimos que cancelarla.

-Ya veo...- Kaoru la examino una vez mas.- Por eso están aquí..., pensé que Enishi Yukishiro también daba una fiesta esta noche.

Ahí estaba..., porque era tan deducible que Ella preferiría estar en una fiesta del hijo consentido de un jefe de la Yacuzza que en una reunión en los bajos fondos? Tenia pinta de eso?

-Eso me han dicho.

-No eres amiga de Yukishiro?.- La pregunta venia con segundas intenciones, Kaoru Kamiya la estaba interrogando.

-Apenas hemos coincidido algunas veces.- Misao se irguió en su asiento.- Sabes que a Sanosuke no le cae demasiado bien.

-A ninguno...- Susurro la ojiazul.- Que extraño... supuse que eras amiga suya.

En ese momento la risa de Sanosuke se oyó en toda la sala, mientras salía de la habitación contigua bromeando con un pelirrojo de ojos avioletados. Kenshin Himura, una de las personalidades mas importantes de los bajos fondos. Y tras El al dueño de todo aquello, el hermanastro de Kaoru Kamiya, y mayor narcotraficante de aquel lado de Tokyo.

Aoshi Shinomori.

Sanosuke y Kenshin se quedaron con un grupo de personas hablando animadamente, mientras que Aoshi empezó a caminar hacia Ellas, tan imponente como siempre.

Misao se quedo algunos instantes tan concentrada en verlo que no fue conciente de donde estaba, cuando ese hombre entraba en una sala nadie podía evitar no mirarle. Mucho menos Ella, que desde que lo vio por primera vez el estomago le había dado un vuelco del que aun no se recuperaba. Como todas las mujeres que le conocían.

Alto, fornido, de cabello oscuro como la noche y mirada gélida, los tatuajes que adornaban su cuerpo solo lo hacían mas interesante. Su físico solo era parte de su atractivo... su mirada, sus movimientos, su voz... todo El era admirable.

Kaoru se levanto y le paso una cerveza a su hermanastro.

-Esta cerveza te ha esperado mucho tiempo.- Bromeo la joven, mientras Shinomori aceptaba la cerveza con una sonrisa irónica.

-Y tu que haces aquí tan apartada?

Kaoru miro de reojo a la joven de ojos verdes.- Hablar con Misao.

Aoshi poso su mirada sobre Ella, tan lentamente que Misao pensó que le dolería.

Solo en algunas ocasiones había compartido alguna velada con Aoshi Shinomori, y por suerte para Ella, El no era tan prejuicioso como su hermana pequeña. Al contrario, siempre se había mostrado muy curioso para con Ella, aunque a su estilo. Siempre mirándola con esos ojos de hielo, como si quisiera saber hasta su mas profundo secreto.

-Kenshin te quería hablar de no se que cosa.- Volvió a mirar a Kaoru.- Porque no vas?

-Nunca das los recados enteros.- Se quejo la joven, dejándolos solos en aquel apartado rincón, le molestaba en demasía el interés que mostraba su hermano por la joven rica.

Aoshi se sentó donde anteriormente estaba su hermanastra y se quedo unos segundos mirando a Misao con serenidad, bebiendo lentamente de la lata de cerveza. Misao no aparto en ningún momento su mirada, entablar una conversación con Shinomori era todo un reto que no tenia el gusto de disfrutar a menudo. Era una continua lucha de verbal, de orgullo, potencial, astucia y sarcasmo.

-Me han contado que han tenido una noche muy movida.- Comento El primero, terminando la cerveza.

-Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente.- Sonrió Misao, irónica.

-Siempre los hay ... que no saben medirse.- Saco otra lata de la nevera.- Mas de una vez me he visto envuelto en una situación como esa.

-Acaso tu siempre te controlas?.- Dijo divertida Misao, mas bien pensó en voz alta.

Aoshi la miro serio.- Como crees que mantengo el negocio?.- Ella se dio cuenta de su error.

-Lo siento, no es asunto mío.

El la observo profundamente durante unos instantes, para luego volver a sonreír, cómodo. Saco otra lata de cerveza y se la paso a Misao.

-No tienes buena cara, supongo que no todos se tienen que enfrentar a esas situaciones.

-No es la primera vez que veo a un muerto.- Misao se dio cuenta que aquello había sonado mas natural de lo que El se hubiera esperado, porque de inmediato la miro, muy curioso.

Pero aun así no pregunto acerca del tema.- Seguro que te apetece ... olvidar un poco la mala experiencia.

-A eso hemos venido.- Sonrió tiernamente, mientras daba un sorbo a la cerveza.

-Ya veo.

Aoshi Shinomori se levanto y llamo a uno de sus guardias que no dudo en darle algo cuando se lo pidió en un susurro. Luego volvió a la esquina donde Misao le observaba curiosa, y El le pidió prestada la cerveza, derramando dentro de la lata un polvo blanco. Luego se la devolvió y repitió lo mismo con su propia cerveza.

-Esto ayudara un poco.- Sonrió El, dando un largo trago.- Tampoco he tenido un buen día.

-Creo que nunca los tenemos.- Misao susurro, mirando su lata, para luego también darle un trago.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con Aoshi observándola de nuevo.- Sabes Misao Makimachi? Me resultas muy interesante.

-Yo?, Porque?.- Rió Ella sarcástica, sacando un cigarro de su cajetilla.- Estarás harto de ver a mujeres metiéndose mierda delante de tus narices.

-Eso no te lo niego, y mas que pretendan meterme mano para que se las de gratis.- Aoshi soltó una sonora carcajada.- Pero tu eres distinta.

-Que tengo de distinta?

-Para empezar no tienes la necesidad de trabajar nunca en tu vida y gastas tu tiempo con yonkies, putas y narcotraficantes.- Empezó a divagar El, animadamente.- Esnifando en sucios apartamentos de los suburbios en vez de en el caro mármol de un ático en el centro.

Ahora le toco el turno de reírse a carcajada limpia a Misao. Divertida por la pregunta que todos los que conocía se hacían de Ella, solo Aoshi Shinomori era capas de preguntárselo directamente y de una manera tan natural. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Como si la conociera realmente.

-Creo que me darás la razón en esto.- Consiguió decir Ella, al terminar de reír.- Si estoy mas segura con un montón de ricos mimados que venderían a su madre por llamar la atención... o en los bajos fondos con un montón de yonkies que la venderían por un poco de hierba.

-Creo que en ningún sitio estas segura, pero también creo que no estas aquí por seguridad.

-Dime alguna diferencia que no tenga que ver con mi posición social.- Le exigió amablemente Ella, esperando que la sorprendiera en algún momento.- O con mi dinero.

Aoshi levanto una ceja, satisfecho al verse desafiado. Era otra cosa que nadie hacia tan fácilmente con El, pero esa muchacha parecía no tener miedo a nada, parecía que le daba igual todo.

-Bueno..., si que eres una de las tantas mujeres que he visto metiéndose mierda delante mío.- Una sonrisa torcida se cruzo en su cara.- Pero aun no me has metido mano para conseguirla.

-Como tu has dicho antes...- Misao inflo su pecho con orgullo.- Me sobra el dinero, no tengo la necesidad de llegar a esos términos...

-Por lo tanto no tienes excusa para hacerlo no?.- En los ojos de hielo apareció un brillo que había visto antes.- Y eso te obliga a buscar otro camino para conseguir acercarte a mi.

Misao pensó que en otro momento de su vida se habría sonrojado por las directas insinuaciones. No podía negar que deseaba a Aoshi Shinomori, era algo obvio, que mujer no querría?, pero ni siquiera hablaba de su físico... lo admiraba, la encendía con solo unas simples palabras. La hacia sentir algo que no fuera tristeza. Se sentía de nuevo emocionada ante la vida.

Porque no seguir?

-No crees que te estas precipitando con tus suposiciones?.- Sonrió también Ella, empezaba a notar la euforia.

-No son suposiciones.

Ella alzo una ceja.- Tan seguro estas?

-Quien ha dicho que este hablando de ti?.- Aoshi le dio otro trago.

-Pensé que...

La interrumpió.- Eres diferente por eso Misao, porque por una vez deseo que una mujer se me tire encima, sin importarme que sea por simple interés, porque me haces pensar en una manera para acercarme a ti sin que sea obvio..., pero creo que ya he estropeado la sorpresa.

-No me gustan las sorpresas.- Susurro Misao, una vez mas pensando en voz alta.

Ninguno se movió un solo centímetro de su posición. Absolutamente nada.

Se miraron durante algunos instantes, como si con ello quisieran comunicarse con sus pensamientos , en completo silencio. Sin hacer ningún movimiento que delatara la gran tensión sexual que había en esos escasos centímetros que los separaban. Solo sus ojos reflejaban el deseo y la pasión que sentían por el otro.

Misao escuchaba su corazón galopar con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Como podía ocultar lo mucho que lo deseaba?, desde el día que lo conoció no había podido pensar en otra cosa, solo en Aoshi Shinomori.

Y El se había dado cuenta, y sorprendentemente la correspondía. El no era persona de expresar sus sentimientos a la ligera, y en cambio en ese momento le confesaba que no podía soportar mas la tensión de no poder tocarla.

Todo estaba dicho.

-Kenshin!.- Llamo Aoshi, sin apartar la mirada de Misao.

El pelirrojo no tardo mas de dos segundos en llegar a su lado, copa en mano y aun riéndose por algo que le habían dicho.

-Dime Aoshi.

-Me voy a casa ya, de paso mandare a alguien a que lleve a Misao a su casa, no se encuentra bien.- Informo levantándose del sofá y mandándole una mirada significativa a la joven.

-Pero puede irse con Sanosuke, vino con el.- Resolvió inocentemente Himura, hasta que Aoshi le miro.

-Deja a Sagara tranquilo, se lo esta pasando bien.- Aoshi sabia que su amigo entendería en cuanto se concentrara.- Misao quiere irse ya.

El pelirrojo parpadeo varias veces hasta que entendió lo que su amigo quería decirle con otras palabras, luego miro a la chica, que ya se había levantado del sofá y les miraba algo desconfiada.

-Ya... entiendo.- Sonrió el pelirrojo.- Le diré a Sano que te encontrabas mal.

Luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al grupo con el que estaba festejando anteriormente. En el que estaban incluidos Sanosuke y Kaoru, esta ultima muy recelosa de todo lo que pasaba.

-Vamos?.- Le pregunto Aoshi, sabia que aquella era la pregunta definitiva.

Si contestaba que no todo volvería a la normalidad, se pondría ciega y volvería a su vació ático a buscar nuevas maneras de no dormir. Pero si contestaba que si... Que podía pasarle de malo? Nunca había rechazado una locura, y temía que aquella iba a ser la mas grande de su vida. Los ojos de Aoshi se lo decían.

-Si.- Contesto siguiéndole.

Dio un ultimo vistazo hacia donde estaba Sanosuke.

Kenshin le estaba diciendo algo en ese momento, no tenia que ser un genio para saber El que. La mirada de desconfianza que le lanzo Sanosuke le decía todo. Sabia a donde iba y que haría, y evidentemente no se fiaba..., tenia muchas razones para no querer dejar a ninguna amiga suya en manos de Shinomori.

Caminaron escaleras abajo hasta la segunda planta, siempre manteniendo las distancias y Aoshi por delante.

Su apartamento se encontraba allí, siempre cerca de sus negocios, no era un hombre que se desligara fácilmente de su trabajo y con ello lo demostraba.

Antes de abrir la puerta se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie mirándoles, luego hizo a Misao pasar antes que El.

-No traigo a nadie aquí.- Le dijo en un susurro, tras pasar el umbral.

Misao se encontró con un amplio apartamento, decorado tradicionalmente, sin muchos lujos y demasiados papeles y carpetas. Consistía en un piso con un enorme salón-cocina que ocupaba casi todo el espacio, a su alrededor algunas puertas que daban a las habitaciones y baños.

No sabia porque no le sorprendía tanta organización.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un calor en su espalda, y unos labios muy cerca de su oído.

-No me gusta traer a desconocidos a mi casa.

Ella le miro de reojo y sin miedo, apenas podían verse ya que no habían encendido ninguna luz.

-No preguntare entonces el porque de este honor.

-Acaso te asusta?.- Sonrió irónico, deslizando sus manos por su cintura y apretándola contra El.- No sabes donde te estas metiendo Misao Makimachi, aun estas a tiempo de dar marcha atrás.

Ella vibro con su contacto, casi quebrándosele la voz.- Hay algo a lo que deba temer?

-No por mi parte.- Susurro contra sus labios, sintiendo ya el calor húmedo de su boca.

-Entonces no tengo motivos para dar marcha atrás.

Casi sin dejarla terminar la frase la alzo entre sus brazos, con tanta facilidad como si se tratara de una pluma. Luego la agarro fuertemente de la nuca y la beso, con pasión desmedida. Con ansias hasta ahora desconocidas para ambos. No basto mas que ese simple contacto para que sus cuerpos se encendieran.

Misao creyó desmayarse cuando impulsivamente rodeo las caderas de El con sus piernas, tan desesperada con unirse a El que era incapaz de creérselo. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad de estar con alguien, de desear a alguien... era evidentemente que no era ni por asomo el primer hombre con El que estaba, pero nunca de esa manera. El sexo siempre lo había considerado mas como un pasatiempos... no con esa ansiedad que se la comía por dentro.

Apenas noto que Shinomori empezaba a caminar, hacia una de las habitaciones.

Ni siquiera El supo como lo consiguió, apenas podía reaccionar a otra cosa que no fuera la pequeña mujercita que llevaba en brazos, apretándose dolorosamente contra El. Se sorprendió al notar la gran pasión que llevaba dentro, cuando apenas en las pocas veces que la había visto había mostrado un atisbo de emoción. Como una muñeca rota.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y casi se precipito contra la gran cama de matrimonio.

No podía esperar mas, si hubiera podido lo habría hecho en la misma escalera.

La echo en la cama y luego la siguió, quedando suspendido encima de Ella, pero sin separar el contacto de sus labios en ningún momento. Ya sus manos podían correr por donde quisieran, solo la ropa les impedía el máximo contacto, pero eso no dudaría mucho. Misao abrió sus muslos, mientras intentaba con dificultad desabrochar los pantalones de El, mientras Shinomori subía poco a poco el pequeño vestido negro que esta llevaba, hasta sacárselo por la cabeza.

Con algo de ayuda Ella consiguió terminar de desnudarle, solo era cuestión de segundos que pasara y no querían aplazarlo mas. No podían.

Aoshi agarro las manos de Ella por encima de su cabeza y la miro, profundamente. Quería mirarla en el momento, y que Ella le mirara a El, y así fue... Misao no aparto su mirada esmeralda de la de Hielo, ni siquiera cuando este la penetro y lo único que le pedía su cuerpo era cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

Fue una larga y agotadora noche, en la que ambos lucharon encarnizadamente por darse placer mutuo, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse mas. Llegado el clímax se echaron sobre las frías sabanas y esperaron unos segundos para recuperar la respiración, sin dejar de tocarse en ningún momento, aunque fuera el mas mínimo roce.

A Aoshi le había parecido mas rudo de lo que había imaginado en un principio, no esperaba tanta pasión ..., pero ya habría tiempo para disfrutar de Ella con mas detalle, de eso estaba seguro.

Aquello no se iba a quedar en un polvo de una noche.

La miro cuando recobro las fuerzas, observando que Ella aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sus pechos subiendo y bajando con su acelerada respiración. Al rato se percato de que la miraba y le correspondió con una temblorosa sonrisa.

-Que tanto miras?

-Estas segura de esto Misao?.- Le pregunto en un susurro.

Ella amplio su sonrisa.- Creo que ya es muy tarde para hacer esa pregunta...

-No me refiero a eso.- Rió también El, girándose para verla mas cómodo.- Si te quedas aquí esta noche ya no podrás dejar esto..., ni volver a tu mundo de alta sociedad, Estas preparada para pertenecer a este mundo? O solo ha sido un pasatiempos?

Ella también se puso de lado, mirándole directamente y acercando su rostro, peligrosamente.- No tengo otro mundo mas que este, este es mi sitio.

-Corres el riesgo de arrepentirte algún día.

-No tengo nada que perder.- La dureza de su mirada se lo dijo todo.

Una muñeca rota.

Una princesa sin corona, un ángel sin alas..., un alma perdida en la oscuridad de la noche. Vagaba sin rumbo, sin temor porque ya había visto el infierno, los sufrimientos terrenales no le daban miedo. Solo Ella sabia que se escondía bajo su apariencia frágil, cuales eran las pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir.

Sin salvación a la vista, ya no.

Porque se había refugiado en el ceno de un príncipe de las tinieblas.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Me ha salido casi sin esfuerzo! Simplemente escribía ..._

_Y creo que hacia mucho tiempo que no me quedaba tan satisfecha con uno de mis escritos. Incluso se me paso por la cabeza hacer un fic, pero ya seria demasiado colapso para mi mente! Jejej, así ke lo deje en este pequeño One Shot para el disfrute de mis lectoras. Bueno tambien aclarar que no se porque mate a Shiro jajaj, necesitaba una experiencia cercana a la muerte y al pobre le toco, para dar a entender que lo que tiene perturbada a Misao es algo relacionado con la muerte. Solo espero que les guste tanto como a mi!_

_Y que nunca falte ... Por favor! Reviews! Háganme saber sus opiniones._

_Además gracias a todas las que dejaron rew en el One Shot anterior_:

**Bizcochia U-u**

**Misao91**

**Sakurita 88**

**Yuque**

**Sugeisy**

**Lunaleen**

_Espero que les guste aun mas este jejej besos a todas y muchas gracias!_

**Rinoa Shinomori**


End file.
